


My Priority

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy stays in Sanctum, Clarke once again saving everyone, F/M, Little Spoon Bellamy Blake, s7 doesn't exist unless we are fixing the mess that was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke goes to fix the reactor, Bellamy has a few things to say about that.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	My Priority

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember what eposide this was cause s7 doesn't exist unless its about fix it fits but yeah here you go. enjoy.

Clarke is peering over a map and a few books when the door flies open.

She hears the loud slam as it hits the wall and she closes her eyes briefly, already knowing who it was. She had been hoping that Bellamy wouldn’t find out about what she was planning on doing. She silently curses whoever told him.

“Clarke Griffin!”

“Here!”

“Explain to why the hell I just found out from Raven that you are going to be going into the reactors rooms later today!”

She turns to look at Bellamy.

He looks exhausted, eye bags under his eyes, the black cardigan thrown over a blue shirt, his hair a mess as if he had run his hands through it a million times and knowing Bellamy he probably had. 

Honestly, if she didn't think Bellamy's hair was adorable when it was a mess she would be worried about him pre-maturing graying or thinning out due to stress (stress she caused no doubt). But seriously, his messy curls were adorable and she wants nothing more than to run her hands through his soft hair and she digs her nails into her palms before she does something stupid and acts on her impulses. 

“Because I am?” 

He opens his mouth and then closes it before opening it again and then closing it. She can pretty much see the way his mind is whirling tying to figure out what’s the best way to argue about this with her.

It makes her heart ache for a second, the old Bellamy was impulsive he would have yelled that she was being risky but this Bellamy was clearly using his head trying to find the right words.

“You’re not going.”

His voice is firm, no nonsense. She watches as he crosses his arms over his chest and she sighs. Raising her eyebrow, she places her hands flat on the map. 

“Yes I am.”

He runs a hand through his hair, huffing.

“You’re being unreasonable! “

Bellamy lets out a sharp laugh. 

“Unreasonable? Do you hear yourself, Clarke? You aren’t the only nightblood!”

“I’m the only who can go! It has to be me!”

“For fuck sakes Clarke! You don’t always have the be the hero!”

“I don’t see anyone else volunteering!"

She gestures around the empty room, it's true no one else jumped at the chance when Raven has told them earlier and Clarke was sure if she asked someone to they wouldn't do it or they would out of pity and why ask someone to do something if she could get it done herself.

Bellamy turns away from her, running his hand through his hair again.

Clarke sighs, she doesn’t want to argue with him.

“It has to be me. You know it has to be me. I’m not sending Madi in there and Murphy and Emori are needed here as primes. Echo would probably kill me if I asked her. You know I’m right. It has to be me.”

Her voice is soft, pleading for him to listen to her.

He’s not thinking with his head. 

He's thinking with his heart, its not a bad thing. But he's letting his concern for her cloud his judgement. 

He knows she’s right. But he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t see why it has to be her.

It’s always her.

The idea of her once again putting herself at risk for them doesn’t sit right with him.

Why her?

Why is it always her?

He's angry, angry in a way he has never been before.

His hands clench into fists and then he swings at the wall, his fist hitting metal.

Almost immediately his knuckles hurt. 

“Bellamy.”

He turns to look at her hair, her blue eyes full of concern for him. 

He had almost lost her twice, she almost died. She did die. 

She died in the middle of the forest in Gabriel's tent and his heart had also went with her.

And he never told her. There was never any time to tell her. 

There was always something stopping them.

Something more important that needed their attention.

There was a "hurry" and "I got you for that" and a "I trust him" and " We can't lose Clarke" and him writing her name down on the list because he can't imagine being without her but never had they said those three words.

Suddenly Bellamy is struck with the need to tell her, to show her how he feels, how much she means to him.

He doesn’t hesitate, doesn't stop to second guess himself, crossing the room, his hands reaching for her face, one hand cupping the back of her neck, the other on her waist, pulling her body close to him, and then he's kissing her softly.

She lets out a soft sigh, her hands curling up in his cardigan, pulling him closer to her as she parts her lips, kissing him back. 

Clarke kissing him back flips a switch in Bellamy.

He backs her up aganist the table and then he pulls away to sweep everything off the table, it all landing on the floor with a loud clatter that is sure to have Raven screaming at them later. 

Clarke opens her mouth to scold him but then she lets out a surprised squeak when Bellamy lifts her up onto the table and pulls her legs around him in one smooth motion, one hand cupping her face as he brings her in for another kiss.

This kiss is more- more harder, messier, more desperate. 

His hand slip under her blue shirt, brushing her soft skin and her hands wrap around his shoulders, nails gently scraping the back of his neck and Bellamy moans. He presses closer to her and if he's afriad that she will melt or disappear from his grasp.

She pulls away from his lips and his lips curve down into a sad little frown, "Clarke." 

She cups his face, not liking the sad look on his face, it hurts her to see it. Bellamy has such a beautiful smile and she hates that not only does Bellamy not get to smile often, she hates that for a brief second, she's the one who put a sad look on his face and in his eyes.

There are so many things she could say to him.

Trust me. 

Let me protect you.

It has to be me because it's my fault. 

You deserve someone who doesn't kill everyone she loves. 

But none of those are right. 

There are only three words that she can say that fit, three words that she should have said a long time ago- when he saved restarted her heart, before he left to the ring on the beach, when he wrote her name down on the list, before she sent him into Mount Weather. 

"I love you."

In a split second his face changes, his lips curve into a smile and his eyes light up and he looks so young, so boyish, that it takes her breath away for a second, and he leans in to kiss her. 

Clarke giggles aganist his lips and Bellamy pulls away to press a kiss to her nose and she laughs again, her hands reaching for him, not wanting him too far from her. 

His hands squeeze hers and he raises them to his heart and Clarke's heart jumps a few beats. 

"I can't lose you, never again. In that tent.. you died, Clarke, your heart stopped and I almost lost you. "

Clarke pulls her hands away from him to cup his face, thumbs on his freckles and she pulls him towards her and he lets out a soft sigh as his forehead meets her.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. it's going to be me and you, together." 

"You, me, and Madi." 

Clarke grins, she loves that Bellamy cares about her daughter as much as she does, she had heard from Madi about how Bellamy had hugged Madi tightly the night she died, how he had stayed in her room, rubbing her back as she cried herself to sleep.

"Our little family."

She wraps her arms around him, her nose nuzzling his neck and his arms wrap around her, one hand on the back of her neck, his nose in her hair. 

It reminds her so much of them on earth before they were supposed to go to space and she swallows, choking back a sob. 

"This is not a goodbye okay? You, me, and Madi. Together." 

His arms tighten around her and she lets herself soak in the moment, of just her and Bellamy, the two of them together.

This is not a goodbye.

There's no immediate danger, no one who needs their attention, it's just them right now. 

* * *

Raven looks up from the monitors as Clarke walks in, Bellamy behind her, the two of them holding hands.

"Clarke."

Her tone is cold, she's still got a lot of anger towards her–anger and hurt and she's not sure if she can or will ever be over it. 

Clarke gives her a brief nod and Bellamy squeezes her hand. 

"Are we ready to go?"

Raven frowns, "Bellamy can't go in, he's not a nightblood, he-"

Clarke cuts her off with a wave of her hand, "He's not going in. He's here for me."

Raven notices that Bellamy doesn't look too happy with the sentence but he doesn't fight Clarke, instead pulling her closer to him, his hand letting go of hers to land on her shoulders, squeezing them. 

Raven give her a quick run down of what she needs to stressing the importance of her job and how it will be saving everyone, Bellamys hands tightening around Clarke's shoulder the more she talks.

Clarke nods once Raven is done and she turns to wrap her arms around Bellamy's waist peering up at him, he's already looking down at her, worry in his eyes. 

"Clarke..."

"I'll be out before you know it. It's going to be okay."

She cups his face and he closes his eyes briefly, nuzzling her palm.

"I know, I know. I just want to protect you."

She rises to her tiptoes to kiss him softly and he kisses her back, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. 

Raven clears her throat and they break away.

"You have one minute to get the control rods in place."

Clarke gives Bellamy a nod and he presses his lips together, trying to hold back the words, begging her to stay and let someone else do it. 

Raven hits the button to open the door and Clarke darts in.

It's the longest minute of Bellamy's life and his hands curl into fists, knuckles white, his teeth biting his lip hard enough that he can taste the blood.

He can't look on the clock, eyes focused on Clarke and only Clarke.

_Come on Clarke, come on.* ___

____

____

Raven's counting silently, her heart pounding. 

Clarke grits her teeth, sweat sticking to her skin as she pushes the rods up and then shifts them around trying to get them back into place. 

She's got a clock in her head counting down but she's trying not to panic, she's going to be okay. 

She's going to get back to Bellamy and Madi.

She's going to save their people.

_10 seconds... Raven's heart is in her throat_

_9 seconds.... Clarke grits her teeth, tears in her eyes as she yanks out the wrench that was caught._

_8 seconds... Bellamy's leg is shaking and his heart is racing and he's quite sure there is no blood flowing to his hands._

_7 seconds... the wrench clatters to the floor as Clarke uses her strength to get the control rod back into place. Her blue shirt is sticking to her skin, her hair frizzing with the heat_

_6 seconds... Raven's trying to figure out how she's going to explain this to Madi._

_5 seconds... Bellamy thinks he's going to throw up or faint. He wants to run in there and grab Clarke but he promised to let her do it. He's going to trust her._

_4 seconds... Raven starts to scream Bellamy wrenches the door open and Clarke shoves it back into the place._

_3 seconds... Clarke scrambles to pick up the wrench_

_2 seconds... Bellamy steps into the room reaching for Clarke and she barrels into him, almost knocking him to the ground._

_1 second... he swings her around in his arms and slams the door behind them, the wrench clattering to the floor._

Clarke lets out a muffled sob or maybe it's Bellamy who lets out a sob, she can't really tell.

They sink to the ground, Clarke in his lap, his head burried into her neck, both of them shaking and sobbing. 

Raven looks at them and she swallows. 

She leaves the room silently, letting them have their moment, not in the mood to argue or yell at Bellamy about how hurt Echo will be that he's getting together with Clarke so soon after their breakup, not after Clarke saved all their lives again.

Clarke can feel Bellamy's tears hit her skin and she wraps her arms around him tighter, pressing her lips to his neck, his skin salty under tongue.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

When they finally get their emotions in control, Clarke tugs on his hands and Bellamy stumbles behind her.

They make their way through sanctum to the little farm house.

Gaia is on the kitchen table with Madi and they both look eyes wide when they see them.

Are you both all right?"

Clarke nods, "We fixed the control rod."

A look of understanding flashes on her face and Clarke drops Bellamy's hand as Madi wraps her arms around her waist. Clarke runs a hand through her hair and Bellamy moves closer to them, Madi hold out her arm for him to join them and then just like that Bellamy has both Griffin women in his arms, hugging him. 

He presses a soft kiss to Clarke's head and Clarke turns her head to kiss his shoulder.

Gaia and Madi head out to a few minutes later, Madi sensing how tired they both are and that they need some time alone to rest. She gives them both tight hugs before she head out, happy to have a chance to make some friends.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke stand in the middle of the room in silence before Bellamy runs a hand through his hair and turns his body to the door.

"I'm going to let you rest, I should probably head back to make sure everything is running smoothly."

He's pulling away, feeling a bit embarassed at how he had broken down over losing her, even though Clarke is the only person he lets himself be emotionally vulnerable around, he's doesn't want her to think of him as weak.

Clarke's hand wraps around his wrist, her small fingers barely reaching around it.

"Stay." Her eyes are soft, pleading

Bellamy can't say no to her, not when her eyes look like that and he follows Clarke into her room.

She kicks off her shoes and peels off her jacket and shirt, quickly and efficiently.

Bellamy stares at her slack jaw as she turns to look at him and she shakes her head fondly.

She walks over to him and gives him a soft reassuring kiss before she pulls away and gently peels Bellamy's cardigan off and then tugs his shirt over his head the two items hitting the floor. She steps back her hands sliding down his arms, sending sparks down his arms, squeezing his hands, before she takes her pants off and then climbs onto the bed, her hand beckoning him.

Bellamy swallows but kicks off his shoes and then he hesitates again as Clarke pats the spot next to her on the bed, already under the covers.

"Are you sure?" 

Clarke holds the blanket up silently, but it's a clear invitation and Bellamy moves toward the bed but she clears her throat her eyes on his pants and with shaking fingers he removes them. 

Bellamy can feel his cheeks warm up, he remembers being much smoother than this back on Earth and he has thought about the first time he and Clarke would be in bed, needless to say its nothing like this. 

He slides in under the covers and his arm is already reaching for her to hold her close but Clarke clicks her tongue.

"Turn around."

"What?"

She pushes at his shoulder, blue eyes serious and Bellamy turns around relunctantly.

He's tense not liking not being able to see Clarke or hold her but then Clarke wrap her arm around his waist, and her toes into his calf and he lets out a little yelp at how cold they but and she giggles into his back and he can feel the vibration and he smiles. This is nice.

"You have freckles on your shoulders."

Her voice is soft, almost in awe and Bellamy closes his eyes and she presses a few kisses on the freckles on his shoulders. 

Clarke may or may not have a fondness for Bellamy's freckles, she used to spends hours and hours of her free time on Earth trying to draw each and every freckle on his cheeks. So she's more than happy to see the freckles dotting Bellamy's shoulder and his back. She's looking forward to finding every single freckle on his body and kiss each and ever single one. 

He loves Clarke and he knows that she loves him now but never, not since Gina has someone been so soft, so gentle with him. He feels adored, loved and he squeezes her hand and intertwines their fingers, pressing her hand to his heart. 

"I could have lost you today, you can't keep doing that. Risking yourself for others sake." 

Clarke lets out a soft sigh. 

"You would have done the same thing if you could."

They both know that she's telling the truth. 

They would both risk it all to protect the other.

It's why he walked across a field od Azegda men to get to her on a twisted ankle. 

It's why she offered half of the spots to Roan.

Why she did everything she could to make sure they made it up to the ring.

Why he took Josephine to Gabriel.

There was nothing they wouldn't do for the other, their people came first but they were always the other's priority. 

Clarke presses a soft kiss to his neck.

"No more of that okay? No more risks. No more putting our peoplee above each other all the time. You and me? We take care of each other, together. You and Madi, you are my family. My priority."

"You two are mine." Clarke snuggles in closer and she whispers into his skin. "I could use a nap, think the world can survive without for a few hours."

"They are going to have to."

Being here in Clarke's bed, her arms around him, he feels safe, warm and relaxed. This is nice, there will be time for him to kiss her, for him to show her how much he loves her, to act out the fantasies he has had of them together, but right now, a nap sounds good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I have been MIA, I graduated, had mutable breakdowns, and then my family and I got covid right after another. so yeah, see you all soon. stay safe loves


End file.
